


Bad Decision

by pisstier (wickedradical)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Omorashi, u know its gonna be omo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/pisstier
Summary: Pearl is very uncomfortable. Sure, she'd gotten that mysterious girl's number, but now what? According to Steven and Amethyst, enjoy the party. What had happened to her bad girl attitude from mere hours earlier?
Instead of taking a fatal blow to her already fragile ego(and risk the loss of her new acquaintance's interest), she decides against better interest to join a drinking contest(only soda, since there are kids around, of course).
She was going to regret this.





	

Pearl sat on the grass, staring at the slip of paper in her hands. A phone number. That _girl’s_ phone number. She needed a phone to call that girl back.. Perhaps she could borrow Steven’s? No.. That just wouldn’t do.. She valued her private conversations, and the mere _idea_ of Steven peeking in on them and teasing her(or worse, showing Amethyst so she was in on it too) made her face flare up in a bright blue blush.

She shoved the number in the folds of her ribbon, smiling briefly at her own ingenuity. Who needed pants for pockets? The ginger thought her own form suited her quite well, especially since _she’d_ been the one to choose it. Besides, if she ever wanted change of fashion, all she really _had_ to do was snap her fingers and think up a new look.

However, pants or no pants, she _did_ need something to do while her companions rode out the rest of the concert. Pearl was far too embarrassed to seek out the mystery girl again, having decided that one conversation was enough for the night. Perhaps even, for the next week or so.. She buried her head in her hands with a chuckle.

She was supposed to be out, being a bad girl! What had she managed? She’d broken Earth law, run from enforcers of said law, and completely depleted Greg’s van of gas! What a disaster. Pursing her lips, the Gem pushed herself up from the front lawn. She’d search for her friends, maybe see if they were doing anything particularly interesting? Maybe she could convince them to leave?

Shaking her head, Pearl braced herself as she walked inside the house. Loud music was playing inside, and the guitar amps seemed to be turned all the way up. Pearl didn’t even have physical ears(well, technically, nothing of her form was physical save for her gem), but the waves of sound still hurt. They battered her like ocean waves, but were far more.. _Unpleasant.._ As she wandered further to the stage, the vibrations got worse, shaking the floor and nearly causing the ever so graceful girl to lose her footing. How could humans stand this nonsense? They were far more fragile then Gems!

The ginger glanced around, squinting against the bright lights that flickered and flashed relentlessly. She needed to find her friends! Gritting her teeth, the gem ignored an onslaught of nervous feelings. She didn’t want to be here. She didn’t like the crowds, the lights, the loud noises. Pearl hugged her arms closer to herself, wishing momentarily that she’d kept on that jacket. Physical and somewhat inconvenient as it was, it would provide a _small_ bit of security. Like a blanket.

Seeing hide nor hair of Steven _or_ Amethyst, the girl sighed in defeat. The sighing soon transformed into harder breathing, her artificial heart beating faster. Pearl walked outside quickly, free from the confines of the wooden walls. She took a deep breath of the cool night air, trying to calm down and ignore the various acts of idiocy that the crowds were getting up to. She couldn’t believe anyone, much less two of _The Crystal_ _Gems_ themselves, could enjoy this!

Everything was so loud, so close, so _overwhelming!_ Pearl hurried over to a dark corner outside, the eaves casting down dark shadows that would hopefully hide her from the rest of the crowds. She exhaled, the motion anything but soft. Staring up at the starry sky, she noted that it looked almost.. _Faded.._ Most likely an effect of the harsh lighting in this rock show. An effect of Earth’s life, the world of people she - _and Rose_ \- had worked so hard to protect.

But.. Rose was gone. Pearl was a new Gem. She was going to stop pining over someone who was gone, someone who was, as much as she hated to admit it, _dead_. She would never come back. The ginger would have to make do with her son, who she’d left behind in her wake. Steven wasn’t bad, of course, but.. Pearl really missed Rose sometimes.

The Quartz soldier just _knew_ her, so perfectly.. She always knew what to say or do, and she had been so _brave_ , enough even to spearhead the _whole_ Rebellion.. Rose had made Pearl feel brave, like she was actually someone who _mattered_. She didn’t feel like an over-gloried slave with her, and she never wanted to let that feeling go. Of course.. Rose had slipped through her fingers like the sand on Beach City’s namesake landmarks.

She sighed and shook her head, realizing that she’d gone off on yet _another_ tangent of thought. And just when she had promised to be a new person too! The Gem stared up at the stars, in the midst of mentally finding different constellations when someone spoke next to her nonexistent ear.

“Ya like stars, huh?”

She nearly jumped out of her physical form, she was so startled. Turning her head to the side slowly, Pearl relaxed upon seeing that it was the girl from earlier. Her hair seemed to glow in the dark, and her grey eyeshadow sparkled as she flipped her hair casually.

“Hey, want a drink?” The girl smiled softly, offering her a cup of something vibrantly orange and bubbly. Pearl took it, rather hesitantly, and glanced into it with a gulp. It fizzled and hissed, almost like some stereotypical witches potion or poison. Not that Gems could even get food poisoning.. But still. _Eugh._ “…Thanks.” She continued staring at the soda.

“You gonna drink any?” Her companion tilted her head in slight concern. “You don’t have to, if you’re not thirsty, you kno-” “No, no, it’s fine.” Pearl looked up an into her eyes, determination alight on her features. _No need to make a new acquaintance worry._ Besides, she was going to drink some apple juice earlier, how was soda any different? The ginger opened her mouth, and, before she could stop herself, chugged the whole cup.

_Wow._ There was her answer. Carbonation was _certainly_ a thing the existed, and it was.. An _experience_ , to say the least.. It foamed down her gem-projected throat, bubbling all the way. The pink haired girl chuckled softly, sweeping away her raggedy bangs as they flopped down. “Sure are eager, huh?”

Just as Pearl was about to reply, she was interrupted by an excited squeal. Steven stood a few feet away, eyes starry in amazement. “ _Pearl_ ,” he breathed. “You actually _drank_ something!” Amethyst trailed behind, purple arms shapeshifted to better hold several two liter bottles of soda. She dropped them as she heard the young gem’s exclamation, arms shrinking to their normal length.

“P!” She grinned, hurrying over and leaving the bottles sprawled all over the grass. “I was gonna chug all this soda, but..” If _possible_ , her smile stretched even _wider_. “You want some?” Steven looked between the two girls, and grinned. “You two should have a drinking contest!”

Pearl frowned, about to refuse, but Amethyst interjected. “Hey, I’d be up for it!” She shifted shape again, into her tall wrestler alter-ego. “The Purple Puma can do _anything!_ ” Pearl bit her lip, glancing over at the girl she’d only just met. Contrary to the ginger gem’s expectations, she seemed completely unperturbed by the supernatural abilities on display before her. As Pearl watched, she turned and grinned. “I can chug soda.”

_Oh dear_. The ginger looked at her three companions’ expectant gazes.

_What am I getting myself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe this is my first su fic  
> i am so gay for mystery girl fr ic k  
> anyhow i wrote this right after last one out of beach city aired but i was too shy to post it even tho i havent even gotten to the good part yet  
> be patient with me, yall


End file.
